


Prosopagnosia

by AutisticWriter



Series: 999 Week 2019 [1]
Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: 999 Week, 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors, Anger, Angst, Double Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic, Prosopagnosia, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Ace’s internalised anger and panic when Junpei asks him to solve the puzzle in the Cargo Room.999 Week Day 9/1: Ace





	Prosopagnosia

He stares at the cards—cards carelessly thrust at him by Junpei—and tries to turn his focus away from Junpei’s frantic worries about June and instead look at the cards. But he can’t complete this task; why did Junpei just expect him to take over like that? All nine cards show a portrait—Junpei said they are photos of the nine players—but that clue doesn’t help Gentarou at all. After all, they all look the same to him.

Faces. Fucking faces. How he loathes them. To the others, they show personality and a means of instant identification and a type of communication all humans are supposed to share; to him, they all blur together, meaning nothing.

He has to solve this puzzle, or Junpei and the others will get suspicious and ask why he couldn’t complete such a simple puzzle. But as much as he wants to, he cannot solve it. Damned prosopagnosia.

Oh shit! Junpei is coming back over. Pathetic anxiety grips at his chest, and Gentarou wants to punch himself for such a ridiculous reaction. _Calm down, _he thinks; he just needs to come up with an excuse.

And then his condition will remain a secret.


End file.
